Bratz:Rock Tenth Grade
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: The Bratz are starting tenth grade. They will soon discover that tenth grade is a lot different from ninth grade, with new challenges and stuff. Plus, Cloe's cousin goes to Stiles High now and is nothing but trouble. Will the Bratz still be able to rock?
1. First Day of School

**Bratz: Rock Tenth Grade**

Chapter 1: First Day of school

"Ready?" Sasha asked. Her and the Bratz were standing outside the entrance to Stiles High, waiting for the doors to open. It had been a totally long summer and the Bratz were actually glad to be back. They had beed on the road all summer. "Hey guys!" a voice said from behind. The girls turned around and saw Cloe's younger cousin, Veronica coming. "Oh no." Cloe said rolling her eyes. "Why is she here?" Yasmin asked chewing on her gum. "My aunt and uncle moved here so she lives here now." Cloe answered. The girls groaned. "Guys." Fianna said coming up to them. "Hey Fianna." Cloe said. "Hey girl." Fianna said. "Where's Meygan and Dana?" Yasmin asked waving at Nevra. "Coming," Fianna said. "Who's that?" She was pointing to Cloe's cousin. "My cousin, younger cousin." Cloe said bitterly. "Don't tell me she's gonna hang with us." Nevra groaned waving Meygan and Dana over. "She better not, she needs to hang out with people in ninth grade, people who are her age." "Tell it my sista." Jade said. "Cousin Cloe," Veronica said. "This will be so fun, maybe we'll have lunch together, or a class." "One thing straight," Cloe said. "I'm in tenth grade, I don't hang out with freshmans, I hang out with sophmores, which is what I am, a sophmore." "And she's Student Body President," Yasmin added. "So she's sorta the boss." "Cloe," Meygan said. "I see your boyfriend coming." Cloe looked and saw Cameron and the rest of the gang. "Here they come girls," she announced. "Act totally cool." "Will do." Nevra said. The girls stood in front of Veronica and looked totally cool. "Hey girls." Dylan said. "No J-Girl," Jade said. "Finally, no more J-Girl." "Sorry," Dylan said to Jade. "Hey J-Girl." "Oh crap," Jade said pushing him. "I totally hate you." "I hate you too." Dylan said. Sasha kissed him on the cheek. Yasmin put her arm around Eitan. Cloe did the same to Cameron and so did Jade to Koby. "How was the road?" Eitan asked. "Fun," Cloe said. "I got rid of my phobias." "Awesome." Koby said. "Are the doors open yet?" Veronica asked. "Does it look like it?" Cloe asked. "No." Veronica said. "There's your answer." Cloe said. The rest of the girls and the boys snickered. After a few more minutes, the doors finally opened. The girls walked inside and Cloe walked off with them, leaving Veronica alone in the hallway.

"That was a totally awesome first day," Jade said pulling her shirt down. "We had fun in Mrs. Coils class." The girls were walking toward the front of the building when Dana suggested, "Hey, let's go and see Mrs. Reyes." "Okay." Sasha said. The girls ran down the hall to Mrs. Reyes room. She was in there so Yasmin knocked on the door. Mrs. Reyes looked up and saw them. "Hi girls," she said surprised. "I didn't think you were gonna pay me a visit." "Dana suggested it," Yasmin said giving Mrs. Reyes a hug. "We wanted to come by and see you anyway." The rest of the girls hugged Mrs. Reyes. "Thank you," she said. "Miranda went to get a snack." "We don't have any classes with her." Sasha said. Miranda came back in and saw the girls. "Hi guys." she said hugging them. "Hey Miranda," they said. "How was your summer?" "Great," Jade said. "We went on a world tour." "Awesome." Miranda said. "We better go," Cloe said. "We have to work on the magazine and we have a show tonight." "You better go then." Mrs. Reyes said. The girls waved bye and then left.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you like it. Read and Review.


	2. Time To Rock It

Chapter 2: Time to Rock It

"15 more minutes Bratz." the girls manager, Byron Powell, said. "Okay." Yasmin said. The girls were in their dressing room, getting ready to rock the house. Cloe went over to the curtain and peeked out. "The house is packed." she announced when returning. "Duh." Sasha said. "Yeah," Yasmin said pulling down her skirt. "Hello, all of Stilesville comes to hear us." "Show time girls." Byron said to the girls. The Bratz grabbed their diamond-studded microphones and went out on stage. The music started to Bein Who We Are. "How ya feelin' out there Stilesville." Sasha said into the mic. The crowd cheered and cheered. The Bratz sang and sang. After their concert, they went home.

"That was the best," Cloe said. "The fans are so sweet." The girls were walking out to the limo. "I know," Yasmin said. "That's why I like performing, the fans rock." "This is the life, for real." Cloe said. "We know." Sasha and Jade said together. Soon enough, the girls were at the limo. They all got in and the driver took them home.

"I'm coming mom." Yasmin said. She was at home and her mother kept calling her like crazy. She was carrying a tray of soup up to her mom, who was in her and Yasmin's dad's room. She carried the tray to her mother's room. "Thank you sweetheart." her mom said. "No problem," Yasmin said forcing a smile. "Will that be anything else?" "No," her mom said giving her a kiss on the forhead. "Go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Yasmin retreated to her room and sat down on her bed. "This pregnancy is so wearing down on her." she said aloud to herself. "Talking to me?" her dad asked walking by. "No," Yasmin said as her dad came in. "I was thinking out loud." He sat down on her bed. "Oh sweetie," her dad said. "It'll all be over soon." "But dad," Yasmin said. "She's getting more and more moody everyday, I can't take this for another 3 of four months." Her mom had just gotten pregnant four months ago and she was really moody. "Calm down sweetheart," her dad said. "Just think, you'll have a little brother or sister." "Father," Yasmin said. "I was fine being and only child." "Well," her dad said. "Your mother wanted another child, I don't know why, but she did." "But dad," Yasmin said. "You know what they say, the youngest is the favorite." "That's not true," her dad said putting his arm around her shoulders. "You'll always be my little girl, no matter what, you're my little princess." "I'm not little," Yasmin said. "So I'm just your princess." "Exactly," her dad said. "Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow." "Yes sir." Yasmin said. "Night princess." her dad said. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Night." Yasmin said. Her dad turned out the light and Yasmin went to sleep.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you like. Read and Review.


	3. School Fight

Chapter 3: School Fight

"It's Monday again." Sasha said. The girls had went all through the last week and the weekend so it was Monday. "I'm bored." Sasha said. Some of the students started running down the hall. "What's going on," Cloe wondered aloud. "Class doesn't start for ten minutes." "Time to be nosey and find out." Sasha said. Fianna agreed too. The girls ran down the hall to see what was up. Once they got there, Cloe couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Veronica and another girl, punching eachother. A teacher came out and shouted, "Go to class!" Everyone did what they were told. Everyone except Cloe. "I'll catch up with you." she said. Cloe went over to the teacher and explained who she was. "Very well," the teacher said. "You can come to the principle's office with us, you can call her parents." "Gladly." Cloe said. She was so upset with Veronica now. She was so upset that Veronica was this desperate to get attention. They entered the principle's office and Cloe saw Mrs. Mitchell sitting at her desk. She looked up and said, "Hi Cloe, how was your summer?" "Fine," Cloe said giving her a hug. "Can I use the phone, I need to call my parents and hers." She pointed to Veronica. "Now you know when I'm here, you are so welcomed to use the phone." Mrs. Mitchell said. Cloe went over to the phone and dialed her house. Her mom answered and she explained everything. "I'm on my way with her parents." her mom said. She hung up the phone. "Mrs. Mitchell," Cloe said. "How was your summer?" "It was quite nice," Mrs. Mitchell said looking up. "We took a trip to Mexico, and then we went to Paris, and then to Jamacia." "Cool," Cloe said. "Me and the girls went on a world tour, we were in Jamacia for like two days." "Oh," Mrs. Mitchell said. "I good time there, we drank out of coconuts, it was nice." Five minutes later, Cloe's parents and Veronica's parents came in. "I'll go and get principle Gonzales and vice principle Letterman." Mrs. Mitchell said. She got up and went into the back. "I'm going to class," Cloe said. "See ya this evening." "Bye sweetheart." her mom said. Cloe went to class.

"Here's what you missed so far Cloe." the teacher, Mr. Smithens, said. "Thank you." Cloe said. She was sitting at the table with her friends. "Did she get suspended?" Yasmin asked, whispering. "I don't know," Cloe whispered. "I left out when my parents and her parents came." "No talking." Mr. Smithens said. The girls stopped talking and did their work. After that, they finished their day.

"I just can't believe she'd be fighting on the second day of school." Cloe said. The girls were standing outside of Stiles High that afternoon, hanging out. Cloe's cell rang. She answered, "Hello?" "Come home now, this is a family thing." her mom said sounding stressed. "Okay mom," Cloe said. "I'm coming, I just have to drop off the girls." "Hurry up and do that." her mom said. "Bye mommy." Cloe said. She snapped her phone shut. "We gotta go, mom wants me home." she announced. "Let's go." Sasha said. Cloe got into her car, pulled out of the parking lot, and drove off.

"I'm home." Cloe announced once she had gotten home. She adjusted her blue messenger bag on her shoulder so it wouldn't fall off. "Come here Cloe." her mom said. Cloe followed the sound of her mother's voice to the living room. They were in there, sitting. "Yes?" Cloe asked. "Do you know if Veronica has any enemies at school?" her aunt asked. "School just started," Cloe said. "How could she?" "I mean has anybody been like, mean to her or anything." her aunt clarified. "I'm in tenth grade on the tenth grade hall, how would I know." Cloe said. "Has anybody been mean to you Veronica?" Cloe's mom aksed. "No Aunt Sarah." Veronica said. "I have homework," Cloe said. "May I be excused." "Go on." her mom said. Cloe went upstairs to her room and did her homework. After that, she watched some TV then went to sleep.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you like.


	4. New Image

Chapter 4:New Image

"Come on Cloe," Sasha said the next morning. "We have to get to class." The girls were in the bathroom, fixing hair and make-up. "I'm ready." Cloe said finally. "Let's rock." Yasmin said. The girls walked out of the bathroom and to their classes.

"So," Sasha said at lunch. "In conclusion, Mrs. Coils is wierd." "We know." Jade said. The girls were at lunch. Fianna, Dana, Nevra, and Meygan hadn't came yet. Jade looked around. Everyone was gathering outside of the cafeteria and in the hallway. "What's going on?" she asked. "Let's find out." Yasmin said. The girls got up and walked out to the hallway. All the students were there, just looking at a girl. "Hey Angel," Sasha said. "Isn't that Veronica." Cloe looked harder. It was Veronica, but not the normal one. This one looked like a total gothy-emo freak. "Oh my gosh." the girls exclaimed. Veronica pushed pass the people and went to Cloe. "Hey Cloe," she said. "Like my threads, oh, and Dana, Meygan, Fianna, and Nevra are sitting with me today." "What?" Cloe asked. She felt like she was about to cry. "Sorry girl," Fianna said. "But her friends are amazing." Cloe ran to the bathroom, crying. "What did I do?" Veronica asked. "You made her mad." Yasmin snapped. The girls ran after Cloe.

"Now she looks like a total freak." Cloe cried. The girls were in the bathroom while Cloe was crying. "It's not your fault she looks like some gothy-emo chick." Yasmin said. "Basically, a freak." Jade added. "You guys are so not helping." Sasha said. "It's all my fault," Cloe cried out. "I should have talked to her more, find out how her first day went." "It's not your fault," Yasmin said. "It's just a phase, she'll grow out of it." "Yeah Angel," Jade said. "Now come on, let's go to class, lunch is over now." "Think of it this way," Sasha said. "We have the Party Planning Committee Meeting this afternoon at 3:30." "Yeah," Cloe said. "I can go on with my day." "Let's go." Jade said. The girls went to class and finished their day.

"So," Cloe said that afternoon. "We all agree on the Back To School Bash?" The girls were in the Party Planning Committee meeting with their other friends, Sarah, Tina, Lucy, Shimmer, and Emily. "Totally agree." Sarah said. "I can DJ with Dylan." Sasha said. "Just so he won't bug me and be calling me J-Girl all night." Jade said. "You really hate that don't you?" Shimmer asked. "Yeah girl, how do you think I came up with the name for my latest CD, J-Girl." Jade said. "Point taken." Emily said. "Are we done here?" Cloe asked. "You're the president," Tina said. "We're done when you say so." "We're done." Cloe said. Principle Gonzales came in. "Hi principle Gonzales." Lucy greeted. "Are you girls done here?" principle Gonzales asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "We're about to go home." "Okay." said the principle. She turned and left. "Why doesn't she speak to anyone?" Shimmer asked. "We don't know." Yasmin answered. "See you guys tomorrow." Lucy said. "Peace out." Yasmin said. "Later." Jade said. All of the girls walked out and went home.


	5. Friends Again? and Weird

Chapter 5: Friends Again? and Weird.

"Hey Cloe," Shimmer said. "Are your phobias gone?" "Yeah," Cloe answered. "It's great to be phobia free." "Tell it girl." Tina said. The Bratz and their other friends were at lunch. Fianna, Dana, Nevra, and Meygan were sitting with Veronica. Over there, they were talking about the Bratz. "And Cloe over reacts to everything," Veronica said. "And she's way stupid." "Cloe's not stupid," Fianna spoke up. "She's super smart and way cool." "No she's not." Veronica said. "No one talks about Cloe that way but us," Dana said. "We're just gonna leave." Dana, Nevra, Fianna, and Meygan got up and walked over to the table where the Bratz were sitting. Jade looked up and saw them. She rolled her eyes. She told the rest of the girls what was up. They all got up and went over to another table. After a while, they dumped their trays and finished their day.

"We wanna see your office." Lucy said to the girls after school that day. They were standing outside of Stiles High's entrance. "Not today," Yasmin said chewing on gum. "Maybe tomorrow or something." "Awesome." Emily said. Fianna, Nevra, Dana, and Meygan came out and saw the girls. They started walking toward them. "I can't wait until the Back to School Bash," Jade said. "It's going to be awesome." "Only because the Student Body President planned it." said Sarah. "Yeah," Tina said. "And our student body president rocks." "Thanks guys." Cloe said. "NP." Shimmer said. "Group hug." Sasha said. "Totally." said Lucy. The girls had a group hug. Fianna, Dana, Nevra, and Meygan looked at them, shocked that they had became friends so fast. "Let's go shopping," Shimmer suggested. "I want to get a new tatoo anyway." "So do I." Yasmin said. "Let's go." Sasha said. The Bratz piled into Yasmin's car and the other girls got into Shimmer's car. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

"What about a rose." Cloe suggested. The girls were at the mall's tatoo parlor, waiting for Yasmin and Shimmer to get their tatoos. "Don't you already have like, three tatoos?" Lucy asked Yasmin. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Now it's gonna be four." "I'm about to have four too," Shimmer said. "I already have three." "Yasmin." the person called. Yasmin went over to the little table and sat down on the chair. She was getting another tatoo on her left arm. She already had one. "What will it be?" the man asked. "Princess." Yasmin said. "Gotcha." the man said. He used the needle to put the tatoo on her arm. He put and bandage on it and told her that she could take it off in an hour. She paid the man, and then it was Shimmer's turn. Shimmer went with a Girl Power tatoo. The man did the same as he had done to Yasmin. Shimmer paid the man and then the girls left.

"Didn't that hurt?" Sarah asked once they were outside. "You get used to it after three times." Yasmin said. "Sure do." Shimmer said. The girls were about to head to Sasha's favorite store, "Rock Out". As the girls were walking, they spotted Fianna, Nevra, Dana, and Meygan coming. "Here come you cousin's new friends." Emily said. They girls rolled their eyes. "Turn around." Jade said. "Yeah." Sasha said. The girls turned around and started walking the other way. Fianna, Nevra, Meygan, and Dana saw them and got sad. "They are so best friends." Meygan said. "Yeah," Fianna said. "And it's all Veronica's fault." "Yeah." Nevra agreed. "Totally agree." Dana said. Meanwhile, the Bratz and their other friends went into Rock Out. "What CD are we going for?" Lucy asked. "I don't know," Sasha said. "Nothing good is in here." "Let's go." Tina said. "Let's go and eat." Emily said. The girls left and went to eat. After eating, they went home.

"I'm back." Cloe announced once she was home. There was no answer. "Hello," Cloe said again. "I'm back home." There was still no answer. Cloe figured that they must have went out, so she went into the kitchen. She poured herself some juice and left out. She went into the living room and turned on the TV. After a few minutes, the phone rang. Cloe picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" "Hi," said a man's voice. "May I speak to Sarah Smith please?" "She isn't home right now," Cloe said. "May I take a message?" "Yes," the man said. "Tell her to call Josh, and my number is 449-0328." Cloe wrote down the message. "Okay," Cloe said. "Bye." She hung up the phone. She wondered why a man would be calling her mother. Her family didn't have any bills or anything, so it couldn't have been a bill collector. She forgot all about it and finished watching TV.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you like. Read and Review.


	6. Life Sucks

Chapter 6: Life Sucks

"Mom," Cloe said once her family got back. "Somebody called for you." She handed the paper to her mother. Her mom looked at the paper and said, "Okay, thank you." "No problem." Cloe said. She went upstairs and looked at TV. After a while, she drifted off to sleep.

"What in the world." Cloe said waking up. She glanced over at her clock. It was eleven o'clock at night. She heard shouts coming from her parents' room. "What are they doing?" Cloe wondered aloud. She walked down the hall to her parents room. The door was closed but you could still hear them arguing. "Tell me who this is!" her dad shouted at her mom. Cloe leaned up against the door. "He's just a friend." her mother said, crying. Cloe knew what they were talking about. That guy, Josh, who had called her mother earlier. "You know what," her dad said. "I'm sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight." She heard her dad's footsteps coming toward the door. She quickly ran back to her room and sat on her bed. She peeked out and saw her dad going toward one of the guest rooms. Cloe walked out of her room and said, "Dad." Her dad looked back and said, "Hi sweetheart." "What was going on with you and mom?" Cloe asked. "I'll tell you tomorrow," her dad said. "Just go to bed." "Okay." Cloe said. She went back to her room and went to sleep.

"Morning everyone." Cloe said. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Her parents were downstairs, sitting at the table. They weren't talking to eachother though. "Hi Cloe." her dad said. "Hey honey." her mom said. Cloe looked at her parents. They'd never had a fight before and they'd never not be talking to eachother. There was a long silence. Cloe broke the silence by saying, "So, anyone want some orange juice?" "No thank you." her mom and dad said together. "Okay, I can't take this," Cloe said. "What's up with you guys, you're usually talking to eachother, what's up?" "We had an argument last night, I think that you're mom is cheating on me." her dad said. "And I say you're dad needs to go to-" her mom said. "Mom don't say it." Cloe interrupted. "Don't influence her." her dad said. "Don't tell a lie then." "Excuse me," Cloe said. "I'm still here." "Sorry." her dad said. "Okay," Cloe said. "I'm going out with my friends for a while, when I get back, you guys better had made up." Her mom and dad nodded and Cloe got her purse and keys and left.

"So they were arguing last night?" Yasmin asked. Cloe was at the smoothie bar with Yasmin, Jade, and Sasha. Shimmer, Tina, Lucy, Sarah, and Emily were at home. They weren't joining the Bratz today. "Yeah," Cloe answered. "Which is unusual because they never fight." "Do you know why they were fighting?" Jade asked taking a sip of her smoothie. "Not sure," Cloe said. "But I think it had something to do with that phone call my mother got from some man yesterday." The girls looked at Cloe. "What?" Sasha asked. "See," Cloe began. "When I got home yesterday, no one was home, so I got myself some juice and sat down on the couch and began to look at TV." The girls were really interested now. "While I was looking at TV," Cloe continued. "The phone rang, I answered it and it was some man that wanted to talk to my mom, since she wasn't home, I took a message and then when she got home, I gave the message to her, dad must have found out." The girls were super shocked. "Oh my gosh," Sasha said. "What if your parents get a divorce?" "I hope they work this out then." Cloe said. "So do we." Jade said. "Hey guys." the boys said coming up. "Hey," Cloe said giving Cameron a kiss. "What's up?" "Nothin' much," Koby said. "We're just hangin around, we were dying to see our girlfriends." "You guys are so sweet." Jade said. "Yeah," Eitan said. "Yas, when is you're mom's baby due?" "Not for another three or four months." Yasmin answered. "Do they know what it's gonna be?" Cameron asked. "They're gonna wait until it's born." Yasmin said. "Okay," Dylan said. "Who's up for an afternoon surf session?" "Not me," Yasmin said. "I went out this morning, and the waves were so choppy, that I wiped out like, five times, and I totally bruised up my arm." Yasmin showed everyone the bruises that she had gotten when she fell. "Dang," Dylan said. "The waves were that bad." "Yeah." Yasmin said. "For once, you two are not fighting." Cloe said. "That's a first." Sasha added. "I'm going skateboarding with Hannah anyway," Yasmin said. "We have a tournament coming up." "Against who?" Koby asked. "Rockwater High," Yasmin said. "Let me tell you, they are tough, when we did that tournament last year with them, we barely made it, they nearly killed us." "I heard they were tough, but gosh." Cameron said. "You better go and practice hard then." Koby said. "Yeah," Jade said. "Rockwater will kill you." "I'm out," Yasmin said getting up. "I told Hannah I'd pick her up." "Later." everyone said. "Bye." Yasmin said. She kissed Eitan then left.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon. Hope you like. Read and Review.


	7. Runaway

Chapter 7: Runaway

"Hurry up Veronica," Cloe said. "We're gonna be late for the fashion show, Yasmin's opening up by putting on a totally cool performance." There was no answer. Cloe went upstairs and checked all of the rooms. Veronica wasn't in any of them. She went to her room and saw the window open. She knew she had closed it, then that's when it hit her. Veronica had runaway. "Mommy!" Cloe called. She picked up a note that Veronica had left. "What's wrong sweetheart?" her mother asked once she appeared at the door. "Veronica's run away, look." Cloe said holding up the note. Her mother took the note and read it. "We gotta go look," her mother said. "I'll tell your father to get the car." "Okay." Cloe said. She pulled on her boots and ran back downstairs. She called the girls and boys and told them what was happening. They were over in five minutes. "We'll help you look." Yasmin said. "What about the fashion show?" Eitan asked. "Bump that," Sasha said. "This is way more important." "We'll take my car." Cloe said. "And me, your father, aunt, and uncle will take my car." her mom said. "Awesome." Cloe said. "Let's go." her dad said. Everyone ran out of the house.

"I'm sleepy." Yasmin said. The girls were still riding around Stilesville in Cloe's car, looking for Veronica. "Me too Yasmin." Jade said. "Guys, this is all my fault." Cloe said. "How Cloe," Sasha said. "You didn't do anything." "Instead of listening to her trying to talk to her, I was just a total snob to her." Cloe said. "It's not your fault Cloe," Yasmin said. "Like Nevra said when Miranda went missing, it's quite common for anyone to runaway in a huge city like this." "Yeah," Cloe said. "But, I don't know, I just feel totally responsible." "Calm down girl," Jade said. "What time is it?" Yasmin looked at the radio. "11:00." she answered. "Let's just go you house Angel," Sasha said. "Maybe she's there." "That's why we left the boys there," Cloe said. "And I told them to call if she came back." "Look over there, that looks like her." Jade said pointing. The girls drove up to the girl and Cloe said, "Excuse me." The girl turned around and Cloe saw that it wasn't Veronica. "Sorry." Yasmin said. Cloe drove off. After another hour, Cloe's cell rang. She answered, "Hello?" "Hey Cloe," her mom said. "We found her and we're on our way home, see ya in a few." "Bye mom." Cloe said. She snapped her phone shut. "Anything?" "They found her and now they're on their way home." Cloe said making a U-turn. "That girl has had us driving around the city for 5, freakin' hours." Sasha said. "Bump that," Jade said. "Yasmin couldn't do her performance, and I know Stilesville hates us now." "We'll be back at my house in a few." Cloe said. "Whatever." Yasmin said. The girls went back to Cloe's house.

"You had those girls out around the city, knowing that they had a project to finish!" Cloe's aunt shouted at Veronica. The girls had just gotten into the house. The boys were gone so the girls went into the living room. Cloe put her keys on the key rack. "I'm sorry mom." Veronica said. "You better be," Cloe said. "Because of you, we couldn't do our group performance and Yasmin couldn't do her solo performance." (Yasmin's a solo artist now too.) "Now Stilesville probably hates us." Jade added. "I'm out." Yasmin said heading toward the door. "So am I." Sasha said. "Wait up for me." Jade said. The girls waved bye and then left. "I'm sorry Cloe, I didn't mean to ruin your night, I didn't know you had a project." Veronica said. "We're not gonna be able to finish that," Cloe said. "So thanks to you Veronica, we're gonna get an F, a big, fat F." Cloe stormed up the stairs. She was stomping up the steps so loud, the you could hear her heals hitting every step. "Veronica," Cloe's aunt and uncle said. "You're grounded, a month." Veronica nodded then she and her parents left. Cloe crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Chapter 7 done. Chapter 8 coming soon. Hope you like this. Read and Review.


	8. Skateboarding Fun & Rollerblading Fun

Chapter 8: Skateboarding Fun & Rollerblading Fun

"Well," Sasha said. "Thanks to Veronica, we got a C, it's better than an F though." The girls were in the gym, setting up stuff for the Back to School Bash that was this weekend. Fianna, Nevra, Dana, and Meygan came in and Shimmer said, "Look who's coming." The girls turned around and saw them. Jade rolled her eyes and put up more streamers. "Lookin' good so far." Fianna said trying to make conversation. "Thanks," Yasmin said blowing up balloons. "Now go hang out with your new friend, Veronica, and her friends." "Listen," Fianna said. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to upset you guys, but when we saw you with your new friends, we realized how much fun we all used to have like that." "So you wanna be our friends again?" Sasha asked helping Yasmin with the balloons. "We can all be friends." Meygan said. "I agree." said Sarah. "Big group hug." Jade suggested. "Totally." Cloe said. The girls had a group hug. "Let's finish setting up for this party," Sasha said. "We still have a lot to do." "Okay." Yasmin said. The girls finished setting up for the party.

"I'm home," Yasmin said. "Hello." There was no answer. "I said I'm home." Yasmin said again. She went upstairs and put her stuff down. She checked all the rooms. Her parents weren't in any of them. She checked all of the rooms downstairs too. "They must not be home." Yasmin said to herself. The phone rang so Yasmin answered, "Hello?" "Hey Yasmin, it's Hannah." said Hannah. "Hey girl," Yasmin said. "I'll be there to pick you up in a few." "Awesome," Hannah said. "Maybe Rockwater isn't there practicing." "Hope not," Yasmin said. "If so, I'm going Rollerblading." "Okay." Hannah said. Yasmin hung up the phone, ran upstairs, and quickly changed into her skateboarding gear. She grabbed her keys, skateboard, and helmet, and left the house.

"They're here." Hannah said as she and Yasmin got out of Yasmin's car. "Uh oh," Yasmin said. "Once they see us, they're gonna wanna kill us." "We gotta face them." Hannah said. "Okay," Yasmin said. "If I die and you don't, stay away from my funeral." Hannah and Yasmin walked into the skateboarding place. All of the kids in there stopped and stared at them. "Let's just go," Yasmin said. "We can go to the outdoor skateboarding place." "Deal." Hannah said. She and Yasmin ran out to Yasmin's car and got in. Yasmin started the engine and drove off.

"That was close." Hannah said once she and Yasmin were at the outdoor skateboarding place. There weren't that many kids there. Yasmin noticed her other fellow teammate and friend, Leslie. "There's Leslie." she said. "Let's go and say hi." Hannah said. Hannah and Yasmin went over to Leslie. "Hi Les." Hannah said. Leslie looked at them and walked away. "What's her problem?" Yasmin asked. "Don't know," Hannah said. "But obviously she wants to be a total snob." "Let's just skateboard." Yasmin said. Hannah and Yasmin skateboarded. Afterwards, Yasmin took Hannah home then she went home.

"I'm back." Yasmin said once she got back. "Hi sweetie." her mom said. The neighbors were at her house too. "Where's dad?" Yasmin asked going upstairs. "In our room." her mom said. "Okay." Yasmin said. She went upstairs and went to her parents room. "Hi daddy." she said. Her dad looked up. "Hey sweetheart." her said. Yasmin gave her dad a kiss. "What's up?" she asked. "Nothin'," her dad said. "We went to look for a crib, we found a really cute one." "Awesome." Yasmin said. "Where were you?" he asked. "Skateboarding with Hannah," Yasmin said sitting down beside her dad. "We Leslie and she acted like a total snob, she didn't speak to us or anything." "I don't know what to tell you." her dad said. "I'm about to Rollerskate down to the Smoothie Bar." Yasmin said getting up. "Be back in two hours, dinner time." "Okay." Yasmin said. She changed her clothes and got her rollerskates. She went outside, put them on, and took of down the sidewalk.

"I'm tellin' ya," Cameron said to Eitan at the Smoothie Bar. "Yasmin's gonna rock the world with her CD." "I know." Eitan said. Yasmin was rollerskating toward them when a guy walked in front of her. She ran into him and fell to the ground. "Ouch." Yasmin said looking up. Cameron rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked helping her up. Yasmin regained her balance and said, "I think so, my leg just hurts a little." "Let me help." Cameron said. He helped her to the rotating stool. "I'm okay." Yasmin said sitting down. She took her sneakers out of her bag, took off her skates, and put on the sneakers. "One apple smoothie coming up." Eitan said. "You totally know me." Yasmin said. "What are you gonna call your CD?" Cameron asked. He stared into her eyes. "I think I'm gonna call it," Yasmin began. "About A Girl." "Cool." Cameron said. Yasmin smiled. _'Wow,' she thought. 'Cam is actually kind of cute.' _She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. "So," she said. "Where's the rest of the gang?" "Dylan went on a family trip and Koby had to help out at home." Eitan answered handing Yasmin her smoothie. "What about the rest of your gang?" Cameron asked. "Cloe has to help out with her grandmother, Sasha went shopping with her family, and Jade is working on her CD." Yasmin said. "You're all alone." Cameron said. "Yeah." Yasmin said taking a sip of her smoothie. After a while, Yasmin said, "I better head home, it's almost dinner time." "I'll take you, if you want." Cameron said. "Okay." Yasmin said. "Do ya mind Eitan?" Cameron asked. "No." Eitan said. Yasmin kissed him and then followed Cameron. "I hope you still don't think that motorcycles are death traps on wheels." Cameron said once out to the parking lot. "Not anymore," Yasmin said. "I'm getting one soon." "Cool." Cameron said. He pulled out another helmet for Yasmin. He got on first. Yasmin put on the helmet and got on behind him. She put her arms around his waist and he sped off.

Chapter 8 done. Chapter 9 coming soon. Hope you like. Read and Review.


	9. Yasmin's Crush & Flirting

Chapter 9: Yasmin's Crush & Flirting

"I'm tellin' ya Kumi," Yasmin said looking at her webcam. "I think I like him." She was having a video chat with Kumi. "Tell him you like him." Kumi said in her Japanese accent. "I can't do that," Yasmin said. "One, he has a girlfriend, two, I have a boyfriend." "Your boyfriend doesn't have to know." Kumi said. "I'm not a cheater." Yasmin said. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Yasmin asked. "Cloe, Jade, and me." Sasha said. "It's open." Yasmin said. The girls came in and Cloe said, "Hey girl." "Hey." Yasmin said, feeling nervous. "I better sign off Yasmin." Kumi said. "Me too," Yasmin said. "We're having a slumber party." "Bye." Kumi said. "See ya." Yasmin said. She signed off and turned off her webcam. "What did you and Kumi talk about?" Jade asked. "Nothing," Yasmin said. "Just, stuff." "Like what?" Sasha asked. "Just, Japanese stuff and Mexican stuff." Yasmin lied. "Okay." Sasha said knowing Yasmin was lying. "I'll be back." Yasmin said. She ran downstairs and straight to kitchen. "Dad," she said. "I need the phone." "I'm about to use it." her dad said. "Please hurry." she said. "Okay." her dad said. After a few minutes, her dad gave her the phone. "Thanks." Yasmin said. She dialed Cameron's number. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey Cameron." Yasmin said. "Hey Yas," Cameron said. "What's up?" "Nothin'," Yasmin said. "Just callin' to say hi and say that Cloe is here." "Oh." Cameron said. "Wanna talk to her?" Yasmin asked. "No thanks," Cameron said. "I have a question though." "Shoot." Yasmin said. "I really love Cloe," Cameron said. "But I sorta like this other girl, so I was wondering, is that okay to like someone else while dating Cloe?" "It's okay," Yasmin said. "I have the same problem, I'm dating Eitan, but I like this other boy." "I was just wondering." Cameron said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Later." "Later." Cameron said. Yasmin hung up the phone. She went back upstairs and got the party started.

"Time to dance." Sasha said. The girls were up in Yasmin's room, doing makeovers, reading magazines, and eating lots of sweets. It had been three hours since they had arrived. "It's ten o'clock." Yasmin said. "We know." Jade said. The girls got up and began to dance around the room. "This is awesome." Cloe said. "Rockin'." Yasmin added. The girls were having so much fun, that they didn't even notice Yasmin's dad come in. Yasmin turned around and said, "Hi dad." The girls stopped dancing and said, "Hi Mr. Montes." "Hey girls," her dad said. "Yasmin, phone for you, a boy." "Thank you." Yasmin said taking the phone. She said, "Hello?" "Hey Yasmin," a voice said. "It's Cameron." "Hi," Yasmin said getting up. "What's up?" She went into one of the guest rooms and closed the door. "I was bored so I'd thought I'd call you, were you sleeping?" "No," Yasmin said. "Me and the girls were dancing." "I'm interrupting a party." Cameron said. "Sorta." Yasmin said. "Well, I'll call ya tomorrow," Cameron said. "Later." "See ya." Yasmin said. She pushed the end button and went to her parents room. She gave the phone to her dad then returned to her room. "Who was that?" Cloe asked. "Eitan." Yasmin lied. "Oh." Sasha said knowing Yasmin was lying. Yasmin sat down on the bed. "Scary movie time." Jade said. She pulled out ten DVD's. "What's that one?" Cloe asked pointing to one of them. "Scary hawaiian movie," Jade said. "It's called, The Curse Of Oahu." "Is it really scary?" Sasha asked. "Is it scary," Jade said. "It's beyond scary, I was so scared when I was looking at this, that I almost wet myself." "Whoa." Cloe said. Yasmin just sat there, thinking about Cameron. Her thoughts were inturrpted when Jade said, "Yas, wanna watch this too?" "Yeah." Yasmin said. "Cool." Jade said. She put the movie into the DVD player. Cloe got the popcorn and they all sat there and watched the movie. After the movie, they went to sleep.

"Morning people." Sasha said the next morning. It was Monday, time for school. "Let's hurry so we can be the first ones to school." Yasmin said. She got up and rushed to the bathroom. Luckly, Yasmin's house had like, 5 bathrooms, three downstairs, two upstairs. The girls got ready for school. They ate breakfast, then left for school.

"I wish we didn't have to come here today." Sasha said at her locker. They were all standing around Sasha's locker, waiting for Mrs. Coils to get there. "Let's go and see Mrs. Reyes really quick." Yasmin suggested. "Okay." Cloe said. The girls ran down the hall to Mrs. Reyes' room. "Knock knock." Jade said. Mrs. Reyes looked up. "Hi girls," she said. "What's up?" "Nothin'," Yasmin said. "We just dropped in to say hello." "How are you doing in the tenth grade?" Mrs. Reyes asked. "Good," Cloe said. "We still totally miss you though." "I miss you guys too," Mrs. Reyes said. "You guys were some of my best students." Sasha looked at her watch. "We better go," she said. "Our teacher is probably there now." "Bye." Mrs. Reyes said. She hugged each of the girls. The girls left and headed back to their classroom.

"Here he comes." Cloe said. The girls were sitting in their homeroom class, watching people come in. Cameron had just came in and had sat down. "Hey Cam." Yasmin said. Cameron looked up and said, "Hey Pretty Princess." "Hi Cameron." Cloe said. "Hey Cloe." Cameron said. Sasha sensed something, something not right. She knew that Cloe and Cameron didn't have any problems, but this was weird. Cameron usually said, 'Hey Angel' and when Yasmin would speak, he would say, 'Hey Yas', but today he called Yasmin by her nickname, and Cloe by her name. _'Super weird,' Sasha thought. 'Why did Cam call Yasmin by her nickname, but Cloe by her name?' _"Sash," Jade whispered. "Did you notice that Cameron called Yasmin by her nickname and Cloe by her name?" "Totally," Sasha whispered back. "That's pretty strange huh?" "Totally." Jade said. "Settle down class." said Mrs. Coils. The students got into their seats and the teacher began class.

"Later Pretty Princess." Cameron said. "Later Cam." Yasmin said waving. Cameron headed to his English class. "Yas," Jade said. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure." Yasmin said. Jade pulled her into the bathroom. "Okay Yasmin," Jade said. "Why does Cameron all of a sudden start calling you Pretty Princess, when he's been calling you Yasmin or Yas for the past three years?" "I don't know," Yamsin said. "He'll probably stop soon." She walked out of the bathroom, trying to escape Jade so she wouldn't ask her anymore questions. Jade was right on her heels. "Yasmin, what do you mean you don't know?" Jade asked. "I just don't know." Yasmin said. She went into the classroom. Cloe and Sasha were already sitting at the table. Yasmin dropped her books on the table and sat down. She was upset that Jade kept questioning her just because Cameron called her by her nickname. "Yasmin." a voice said from behind. Yasmin turned around and saw Hannah waving at her. She waved back and turned around. The class got to work.

"Pretty Princess," Cameron said. "Wanna sit with me and the fellas today?" Class was over and the kids were going to their third period classes. Yasmin was walking with Cameron to their next class, Chemistry. "Why are you asking me to sit with just boys?" Yasmin asked. "You just seem like, a tomboy," Cameron said. "A girl who's totally into sports." That was totally true. Yasmin was into sports. She loved volleyball, softball, skateboarding, surfing, skiing, ice skating, snowboarding, water skiing, and rollerblading. She was a sports nut. "Okay," Yasmin said. "It's better than sitting with the girls." "Why do you say that?" Cameron asked as he opened the door for Yasmin. "Because," Yasmin said. "They keep questioning me just because you called me Pretty Princess." "That is your nickname right?" Cameron asked. "Duh," Yasmin said. "It's just that, you haven't called me Pretty Princess in three years." "Oh," Cameron said. "I can stop if you want." "No," Yasmin said. "It's cool." "Okay." Cameron said. Yasmin sat down in her seat. "Yasmin," Cloe whispered. "What were you guys talking about?" "Who?" Yasmin asked. "You and Cam." Cloe whispered. "Oh," Yasmin whispered back. "He asked me when was my CD coming out." "Oh." Jade said. The teacher came in and told the class that they could sit anywhere they wanted because they weren't having class today. They could just sit where ever and talk. Yasmin got up and went over to Cameron's table. Cam, Dylan, Koby, and Eitan sat there. "You're sitting with us today," Dylan said. "No if's, and's, or but's." "We're not fighting," Yasmin said. "Am I sick, are you sick?" "No stupid," Dylan said. "You just seem to like every sport that boys like." "Except for football and baseball." Yasmin pointed out. "Well, yeah." Eitan said. "Hey," Koby said. "We're going to the park at about five today, wanna go?" "Sure." Yasmin said. "We'll play a couple rounds of soccer." Dylan added. "What do you say?" Cameron asked. "Okay," Yasmin said. "I love soccer, I'm trying out this year." "Awesome." Eitan said. "Another sport to add to your list of sports." Dylan added. "Shut up." Yasmin said. "So much from the peace of them not fighting." Koby said. "You shut up too." Yasmin said. "Well then." Koby said, acting as if he was offended. "I can't come today," Eitan said. "I have to work." "Aww man." Yasmin said. "Are you not coming too?" Dylan asked Yasmin. "Yeah I'm coming." Yasmin said. "Okay then." Dylan said. "Time for lunch." the teacher said. Yasmin got in the part of the line with the boys. "Why is she hanging out with them?" Jade asked. "Have no clue." Cloe said. Sasha put her hands on her hips. The class went to lunch.

"So," Yasmin said at the lunch table. "I could totally kick your butt Dylan." She was sitting at the table with the boys. She was sitting beside Cameron and across from Dylan. "And I'm sayin' that there's no way you could kick my butt." Dylan said. "Yes I could." Yasmin said. "No you couldn't." Dylan said. "Will you two stop fighting for once." Koby said. "Sorry." Yasmin said. "You're too nice." Dylan said. "Stop pickin' fights with her." Cameron said. "I know right." Yasmin said. "Okay," Dylan said. "I'm sorry Yasmin." "That was totally cheesy." Yasmin said laughing. The boys laughed. "This girl will totally fit in with us." Eitan said. "Duh." Yasmin said. "Let's take up," Cameron suggested. "Lunch is just about over anyway." "It is over." Yasmin said getting up. They dumped their trays then everyone went back to class. After that class, they went their last classes.

"Why are you hanging out with the fellas now?" Sasha asked that afternoon. The girls were in the gym again, doing more work. "Because," Yasmin said. "They feel like I would totally fit in with them, we all love the same sports." "So," Cloe said. "And why are you hanging around Cameron so much?" "We were just talking." Yasmin said getting mad. "Looked like flirting to me." Jade said. "Look," Yasmin said dropping the stuff. "You act like the only people I can hang out with is you, they wanted me to sit with them anyway." "So what," Sasha said. "And what's up with Cameron all of a sudden calling you Pretty Princess?" "That is my nickname isn't it." Yasmin said. Her cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello?" "Hi Pretty Princess," Cameron said. "We're outside waiting, come on." "I'll be right there." Yasmin said. "See ya in a few." Cameron said. "Okay." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut and said, "I gotta go." "Leave us here then." Jade said angrily. "Gladly." Yasmin snapped. She got her purse and left out of the gym. She walked outside and saw the Koby, Cameron, and Dylan standing there. "Ready?" she asked. "Yes we are." Dylan said. The boys got into Cameron's car and Yasmin got into her car. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the street.

"Pretty Princess," Cameron said. "You're golie." "Awesome." Yasmin said getting by the net. They were in the park now, playing soccer. Yasmin had pulled off her Stiles High sweatshit and was ready to rock. "Go." Cameron said. They played soccer. Everytime Dylan kicked the ball toward Yasmin's goal, she blocked it. "I dislike you." Dylan said. "I dislike you too." Yasmin said. After playing soccer, they played basketball. The whole while they were playing that, Yasmin and Cameron flirted with eachother. After that, they all went home.

Chapter 9 done. Chapter 10 coming soon. Hope you liked this. Read and Review.


	10. Can Always Count On The Fellas

Chapter 10: Can Always Count On The Fellas

**Note: Yasmin fell asleep in this chapter. So everything from the first paragraph and the second is a dream. Hope I don't confuse anyone with that!**

**-PrincessMelody12**

_"Sorry Eitan." Yasmin said on the phone. She was talking to Eitan. She was dumping him because she thought that they should just be friends. That was at least part of the reason. Another part of the reason was because she wanted Cameron. "It's cool," Eitan said. "We need to be friends." "Yep." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone. She signed on the the video IMer and saw that Kumi was on. Before she could click her name, a box popped up with Kumi on it. "Hi Yasmin." she said. "Hey girl." Yasmin said. "Did you tell the guy yet?" Kumi asked. Before Yasmin could answer, the phone rang. "One sec." Yasmin said. She rolled her desk chair over to her night stand. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" "Hey Pretty Princess," said Cameron. "It's Cameron." Yasmin rolled back to her desk and say, "Hey Cam, what's up?" "Nothin'," Cameron said. "Cloe just dumped me." Yasmin suddenly felt sick. "Why?" she asked. "Because," Cameron said. "I think she knows who I like." "Who do you like?" Yasmin asked. "She's this girl that's in my Chemistry class," Cameron said. "She has long, flowing, brown hair and she's a perfect Latina." Yasmin's eyes got big. There were only two Latinas in her class. Her and Maria. "Really?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah." Cameron said. "Come over," Yasmin said. "I want to talk to you." "Okay." Cameron said. Yasmin hung up the phone and went downstairs._

_"Hey Cameron." Yasmin said a few minutes later. Cameron had just arrived. "Hey Pretty Princess." Cameron said. "So," Yasmin said leading him into the living room. "What's her name?" They sat down on the couch. "The girl that I like, is the girl I'm looking at right now." Cameron said looking into her eyes. Yasmin's heart was about to beat out of her chest. "Me?" she asked. "Yeah," Cameron said. "I just think you're, sweet, and pretty, and super nice, you're just totally awesome." "I really like you too," Yasmin said. "You're everything I've always wanted." "You broke up with Eitan didn't you?" Cameron asked. "Yeah." Yasmin said laughing. Cameron leaned in and kissed her. He parted the kiss, and then said, "You are an awesome kisser." "Cloe said you were a bad kisser, but, I think you're a good kisser." Yasmin said. "Thanks." Cameron said. Yasmin kissed him. "We can't tell our friends," Cameron said. "We'll tell them in two months." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I totally agree." "Awesome." Cameron said. He kissed her. "I'll see ya tomorrow at school." Cameron said. "Later." Yasmin said. "Bye." Cameron said._

"Oh gosh." Yasmin said sitting up. She looked over at her clock. It read: 12 A.M. "It was all a dream." Yasmin said aloud to herself. And it was. Everything about Yasmin breaking up with Eitan, Cloe dumping Cameron, Cameron kissing her, everything was a dream. Yasmin lay back on her bed. "Why is this happening to me." she said. "Why is what happening to you?" asked a voice. Yasmin sat up and saw her dad standing in the doorway. "Sorry, thinking out loud again," Yasmin said. "I thought you were asleep." "I was for ten minutes," her dad said coming in and sitting down. "I couldn't sleep though, I was too busy thinking about our future with the baby." "Oh dad," Yasmin said. "You don't have to worry, I'll help out as much as I can, at least until I go off to college." "Right there is the problem," her dad said. "I want you to have a social life, and not always be here babysitting, and plus you have a CD to put out and promote." "I only go into the recording studio two times a week," Yasmin said. "I forgot about the magazine though." "And you have to do that too." her dad said. "Dad," Yasmin said. "Go to bed, it's too late to be thinking about this." "Night sweetheart." her dad said leaving out. "Night." Yasmin said. She lay back down and went to sleep.

"So," Cameron said the next morning. "That's why I can beat you in football." "And I say no you can't." Dylan said. It was Tuesday and they were standing around Cam's locker. "Here comes Yasmin." Eitan announced. Yasmin walked their way. She was wearing her favorite jeans, a pink t-shirt that said, _I Rock The Waves_, and her pink and white sneakers. "Hey Pretty Princess." Eitan said giving her a kiss. "Hey fellas." Yasmin said. "Yasmin," Dylan said. "I need your opinion on something." "I'm not rating girls because I don't roll that way." Yasmin said with her hand on her hip. "We know that, you have a boyfriend," Dylan said. "Look at me and Cam, which one of us do you think is the better football player?" Yasmin rolled her eyes and looked at them. "No doubt, Cameron." Yasmin said. "Told ya man." Cameron said. "You guys are stupid." Koby said returning to his book. "Stop reading," Yasmin said. "This is social time." "Shut up," Koby said. "You read a lot too." "Not as much though." Yasmin said. "Hi Yasmin." said a voice from behind. Yasmin turned around and saw Hannah waving. "Hi Hannah." Yasmin said waving. "Who was that?" Dylan asked. "That was Hannah, Hannah Gray." Yasmin said. "That's the Hannah you were talking about?" Dylan asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I don't know anymore Hannahs." "She's a hottie now that she's reached tenth grade." Dylan said. The warning bell rang. "Let's go." Yasmin said. They all went into Mrs. Coils class.

"Hey Yasmin." Jade said. "Hi." Yasmin said opening her notebook and copying down the notes. The class was taking notes on the Battle of Gettysburg. "Yasmin." a voice said from behind. Yasmin slightly turned and saw Dylan calling her name. "What?" she whispered. "Here." he said. He threw her a note. Yasmin hid the note under her binder and finished taking notes. She finished early so she picked up the note and read it. It read:

_Pretty P,_

_What's up, down, and all around? Hey, we're going up to Dirt Mountain this afternoon and ride our motorbikes down the mountain. Wanna come? Hope so. It'll be totally fun. Give me your answer when class is over. Later!_

_-Dill_

Yasmin folded the note back up and put it in her binder. The class finished their work.

"What's your answer?" Dylan asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I just got my motorbike Sunday and I got gear too, so totally." "Awesome." Dylan said. "What are you guys talking about?" Jade asked. "Nothin'," Dylan said. "We're just talkin'." "Yeah." Yasmin said. She waved bye to Cameron then walked down to her English class. Once in English, they did their work.

"You're going with us this afternoon?" Cameron asked. He, Yasmin, and the rest of the boys were walking down the hall to Chemistry class. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Totally fun." "Totally awesome." Koby said. "I can actually come today," Eitan said. "My boss doesn't have me working like crazy." "I thought you were the boss." Dylan said. "I'm talking about the Big Boss." Eitan said. "Oh," Yasmin said. "Like we were supposed to guess that." "Hush." Eitan said putting his arm around her. They entered the Chemistry class. Class hadn't started yet so everyone was at another table with their friends. "Hey Yas." Sasha said. "Hi." Yasmin said putting her books down. She went over to the boys. "You just got your motorbike." Eitan said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "This will be fun." "Yeah," Cameron said. "Me and um, Cloe, used to do that." "You had to think," Yasmin said. "I'm surprised you didn't have to think of my nickname." "Shush." Cameron said hitting her in the side. "Ow," Yasmin pretended. "You hurt." "Whatever." Cameron said. "How cool is Dirt Mountain though," Koby said. "That's like the oldest mountain around here." "I know right," Dylan said. "And one of the best places to ride the motorbikes." "Tell it Dylan." Yasmin said giving him a high five. "Line up for lunch." said the teacher. The class lined up and went to lunch.

"No way," Yasmin said. "Vanessa Williams could totally out sing anyone." The boys and Yasmin were sitting at the lunch table, talking about singers. "Now, I think that Toni Braxton could out sing Vanessa Williams." Koby said. "Yeah." everyone agreed. "So Vanessa Williams can't out sing anyone, some people can outsing her." "That's true." Eitan said. Cloe, Jade, and Sasha came over and sat down. The boys and Yasmin looked shocked. "Hi guys." Cloe said. "We thought we'd sit here today." Sasha said. Yasmin rolled her eyes and looked down at her tray. "So," Koby said. "Back to the celeb parites." "I'm going to the Vanity Fair party with Vanessa Hudgens." Yasmin said. "What?" Dylan asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "And Kimora Lee Simmons will be there, and Toni Braxton, and Babyface, and lots more." "Kimora Lee Simmons," Eitan repeated. "The giant fashion designer." "If you mean giant as in tall, yeah." Yasmin said. "Toni Braxton." Sasha said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "That party's in Las Vegas." "I didn't get invited to the Vanity Fair party." Jade said. "I don't know why." Yasmin said sarcastically. Koby and Dylan snickered. "Yasmin," Cloe said. "Can we talk to you, in the bathroom?" "Okay." Yasmin said. The girls got up and went to the girls bathroom. "What is up with you?" Jade asked. "What do you mean?" Yasmin asked, applying lip gloss to her lips. "I mean the sarcasm, the not returning phone calls, the hanging out with the boys all of a sudden." Jade said. "It's really annoying Yasmin." Sasha said. "Being a singer is changing you." Cloe added. "Look," Yasmin said. "I'm just totally stressed, it has nothing to do with singing." "Whatever you say," Jade said. "But you gotta stop, or you're gonna lose every friend you have." "Okay Jade," Yasmin said in a snobish way. "I'll take your advice." "Yasmin," Jade said. "Stop it, just stop it, you're getting smart with everybody." "Look," Yasmin said walking toward the door. "If I wanted to hear this, I would've gotten smart with my parents." She walked out of the bathroom and back to the cafeteria. "What was that all about?" Dylan asked. Yasmin didn't say anything. 'They're being over-protective, just like my dad.' Yasmin said to herself. She got her tray and followed the other students to the trash. She dumped her tray, then left. The other girls came back to the table. "What did you say to her?" Eitan asked. "We told her she was acting like a total snob." Sasha said. "Why don't you guys just stay out of her business." Cameron said. "She's got you hypnotized too." Jade said. "No she doesn't," Cameron said. "She has lots of stress in her life, with a new baby brother or sister on the way, putting out a CD, school, magazine, she's stressed." "And how do you know all that?" Cloe asked. "Because I actually talked to her on the phone, seeing what's up in her life." Cameron answered. "Let's go fellas." Dylan said. The boys left, leaving the girls standing there in shock.

"Yasmin," Cameron said. "Come out, it's okay." "I'm never coming out." Yasmin said crying. The boys were standing outside the girls bathroom door that afternoon after school, trying to get Yasmin to come out. "Let me try," Dylan said. "Maybe I can do it." "Be my guest." Cameron said moving out of the way. "Yasmin," Dylan said. "Come on out, I'm sure the girls didn't mean it, they're probably sorry right now, just come out, please." "My turn again." Cameron said. "I'm not coming out, it's pretty clear that they don't wanna be my friend anymore." Yasmin said. "Pretty P," Cameron said. "Come out, look, me and the guys have had fights before, but we worked out our differences, and now we're best buds." Yasmin came out. "That's our girl." Cameron said. She hugged all of the boys. "And she's our totally awesome friend." Dylan said. "Thanks fellas." Yasmin said. "Now let's go and get our motorbikes, and go to Dirt Mountain." Dylan said. "Yeah." everyone else said. They all ran out of the building. They all pulled out of the parking lot and drove to their houses.

"Okay," Cameron said. "We'll race up to the mountain." The boys and Yasmin were all sitting in Cameron's back yard on their motorbikes. "Let's just go," Yasmin said putting helmet back on. "I'm ready to rock." "Me too," Dylan said. "I just wanna beat Yasmin." "Shut your pie hole." Yasmin said. "Stop fighting you two." Eitan said. "Let's go," Cameron said. "We gotta be back before dark." "Let's hit it." Koby said. They started their bikes and then Cameron said, "Go!" The boys and Yasmin took off down the street, up toward the mountain.

"Winner!" Yasmin shouted once at the top of the mountain. They were at the mountain now and Yasmin had gotten to the top first. "We just got beat by a girl." Dylan said. "Girls rule." Yasmin said taking off her helmet and shaking her hair out. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever." Koby said. Yasmin poked her tongue out at him. "Race ya back down Yasmin." Cameron said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Be prepared to lose." She got back on the bike and put her helmet on. "You be prepared to lose." Cameron said getting back on his bike. The two started off down the mountain.

Chapter 10 done. Chapter 11 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you liked it.


	11. The Accident & Cam's Crush

Chapter 11: The Accident & Cam's Crush

"I'm gonna win." Yasmin said. "No you're not." Cameron said. Yasmin and Cameron were riding their motorbikes down the mountain. Just when Yasmin was about to say something else, Cameron shouted, "Watch out Yasmin!" Yasmin hit a big rock and her bike flipped over. She went sailing through the air and landed on her back in the grass nearby. "Come down here guys," Cameron shouted. "Quick!" The rest of the boys quickly rode down to where Cameron was. "Yasmin," Cameron said. "Can you hear us?" Yasmin slowly opened her eyes and said, "Yeah." Dylan and Cam helped her up. "You okay?" Dylan asked. "My arm hurts," Yasmin said. "But the rest of me is fine." "Can you ride your bike back down the mountain?" Eitan asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I'll ride it home and I'll be careful." "Okay," Eitan said. "We'll see ya tomorrow at school." "Later." Yasmin said. She got back on her bike and sped off down the mountain and back home.

"Your wrist is just sprained." her mom said. Yasmin was back home and her mom was looking at her arm. "I'm so glad that you're a doctor." Yasmin said as her mom wrapped the bandage around her arm. "Thank you." her mom said. Yasmin went upstairs and called Cameron. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey Cam," Yasmin said. "It's just a sprain." "That's good," Cameron said. "I gotta go though, Cloe's here." "Oh," Yasmin said. "See ya tomorrow." "Bye." Cameron said. She hung up the phone and sat back in her desk chair. She opened her laptop and saw that Kumi was on and so was her cousin, Kianna. She clicked on Kumi's name and typed "Hey girl" in the chat box. Kumi IMed back. She and Yasmin IMed for half an hour then switched to Video IM. "Hi Yasmin." Kumi said. "Hey." Yasmin said. She held up her arm. "What happened?" Kumi asked. "I flipped off of my motorbike." Yasmin answered. "Ouch," Kumi said. "I know that hurt." "It did," Yasmin said. "So what's up?" "Nothin' much," Kumi said. "Japan is pretty boring this time of year." "Why?" Yasmin asked. "School doesn't start for another two weeks." Kumi said. "School here has started." Yasmin said. "I feel sorry for you." Kumi said. "I feel sorry for me too." Yasmin said. "I better sign off though," Kumi said. "Mom wants me to go to bed." "Bye." Yasmin said. "Bye." Kumi said. The girls signed off. She turned off her webcam and laptop and then she sat back in her chair and looked at the wall. The phone rang and scared her. She answered, "Hello?" "Yasmin," said Sasha. "It's Sasha." "Oh," Yasmin said. "Hi." "Hey," Sasha said. "Listen-" "No," Yasmin said. "Before you say anything, I'm sorry, I've been acting like a snob, a complete snob, I'm really sorry." "It's okay," Sasha said. "Friends again?" "The best of friends." Yasmin said. "I'll call Jade and Cloe and tell them what you said and we'll be right over." Sasha said. "Okay." Yasmin said. "See ya in twenty." Sasha said. "See ya." Yasmin said. She hung up the telephone and went downstairs. Her mom and dad were sitting there talking to the neighbors. "Hey honey." her dad said. "Hi." Yasmin said. "Yasmin," her mom said. "Can you get me some water please, and some chips?" "Shouldn't you be watching what you eat?" Yasmin asked. "Yasmin." her mother snapped. "Okay, okay." Yasmin said. She ran into the kitchen and returned with water and a bowl of chips. "Thanks honey." her mom said. "No problem." Yasmin said. She whispered in her dad's ear, "I'm gonna die." "No you're not." her dad said. "Dad, hello." Yasmin said. "Calm down, it'll all be over soon." her dad said. Yasmin was sick of hearing that. She sat down on the floor.

"Fianna it's true, I'm not kidding." Yasmin said over the phone. She was sitting on the floor in the living room talking to Fianna on her cell. "Why would Tiana date the nerdiest guy in school?" Fianna asked. "She's desperate," Yasmin said. "And Dylan said she's pregnant, for real this time." "Now you know that you can't go by what Dylan says." Fianna said. The doorbell rang. "Gotta go Fianna, we'll talk tomorrow." Yasmin said. "Bye." Fianna said. Yasmin snapped her phone shut and opened the door. There stood her three best friends, Cloe, Jade, and Sasha. "I'm-" Yasmin began. "We know," Jade said smiling. "Sasha told us." "I love you guys so much." Yasmin said. The girls had a group hug. "Now," Jade said. "What happened to your arm?" "I flipped off my motorbike." Yasmin said. "Ouch." Cloe said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "It sucks." "You went by yourself?" Sasha asked. "No," Yasmin said. "The boys invited me to go with them and I went." "Oh." Jade said. "Hi girls." Yasmin's mom and dad said. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Montes." the girls said. "How's it going with your mom's moodyness?" Jade asked, whispering. "Terrible," Yasmin whispered back. "I gonna flip." "Guys," Cloe said. "I broke up with Cameron." "Why?" the girls asked. "Because," Cloe said. "I wanted him to be happy with the girl he likes." "Who's the girl?" Yasmin asked. "You don't know," Cloe said. "It's you." "What?" Yasmin asked, wanting a repeat. "Yeah," Cloe said. "It's you, Cameron Sampson likes you." "Are you kidding?" Yasmin asked. "That's what I wanna know." Sasha and Jade said together. "Not kidding," Cloe said. "Cameron likes you." Yasmin's jaw dropped. "How do you know?" she asked. "He was IMing Dylan the other night when I was at his house and I read the whole thing." Cloe answered. "What did it say?" Yasmin asked. "Let's go to your room and talk about this." Cloe said. The girls went up to Yasmin's room and closed the door. "Now tell me." Yasmin said. "Okay." Cloe said. "Now." Yasmin said. "Alrght," Cloe said. "It went like this:

Cam122: Dylan, I like this girl alot, I don't wanna hurt Cloe though

D-Man153: Who is this girl that you like man? Tell me. I won't tell.

Cam122: You promise you won't tell anyone?

D-Man153: Dude, I've been your friend since we were babies, of course I won't tell.

Cam122: Okay. The girl is, Yasmin.

D-Man153: You don't mean our Yasmin do you? You know, total bookworm Yasmin.

Cam122: Yeah I mean our Yasmin, total bookworm Yasmin.

D-Man153: When Eitan finds out, he's gonna kill you.

Cam122: No he won't because he won't find out.

D-Man153: Wait one sec. Let's back up. You know that Yasmin won't cheat on Eitan.

Cam122: I know that, with everything going on, I don't wanna add more stress to her life.

D-Man153: Whatever. Tell her.

Cam122: BRB. Gotta go to the bathroom.

D-Man153: Hurry back.

"And that's it." Cloe said. Yasmin still couldn't get the thought out of her mind. "Cameron likes me." she repeated. "Bump that for a second," Sasha said. "What about Eitan?" Yasmin hadn't even thought about Eitan. "I don't know." she said. The phone rang. Cloe answered, "Hello?" "Cloe." said Cameron. "Hi Cameron." Cloe said. "I'm not home." Yasmin mouthed. "Here she is, right here." Cloe said. Yasmin glared at Cloe and took the phone. "Sorry." Cloe said. "Hello?" Yasmin answered. "Hey Pretty Princess," Cameron said. "How are you?" "Fine." Yasmin said feeling awkward. "Can I come over to talk to you about something?" Cameron asked. "Actually, me, mom, and dad are about to go over to the neighbors for a while, see ya tomorrow though." Yasmin lied. "Okay," Cameron said. "Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone. "I hate you Cloe." she said. "Why?" Cloe asked smiling. "Because," Yasmin said. "I didn't want to talk to him right now." "So," Jade said. "Now that we know that he likes you, do you like him?" Yasmin seemed surprised by that question. "Well," Yasmin said. "Wait, Dylan called me a bookworm!" "Don't change the subject." Sasha said. "Okay," Yasmin said. "Yeah, I like him, just a little bit." "Awww," Cloe said giving her a hug. "That's so sweet." "Now," Jade said. "You've told us, now you have to tell him." Yasmin was about to say something when a box popped up on her screen. It was the Video IMer and Kumi was on. "Hi Yasmin." she said. "Hey girl." Yasmin said sitting in her desk chair. "Hey Kumi." the rest of the girls said. "Hi." Kumi said. "I thought you had to go to bed." Yasmin said. "Mom was actually talking to my brother, Darwin." Kumi said. "Okay," Yasmin said. "When are you coming to America?" "Not until April," Kumi said. "That's when school lets out for the summer." "Same here." Yasmin said. "Awesome," Kumi said. "Maybe I can come then." "Okay." Yasmin said. "It's midnight here so I better go to bed." Kumi said. "For real this time." Yasmin said. "Bye." said Kumi. "See ya." Yasmin said. She and Kumi signed out and Yasmin turned off her webcam. She turned off her laptop then closed it up. "You and Kumi are like, good friends now." Sasha said. "Yeah." Yasmin said. "We better head home," Cloe said getting up. "Oh yeah, and tomorrow and Thursday are the last days to set up for the bash, the party is Friday after school at 6." "Okay." Yasmin said. The girls left and Yasmin went to bed.

Chapter 11 done. Chapter 12 coming soon. Hope you liked this. Read and Review.


	12. Back To School Bash & Cam's Big Secret

Chapter 12: Back To School Bash & Cameron's Secret

"Happy Friday everyone." the principle said over the intercom. The girls were sitting inside Mrs. Coils class. They had been busy all of Wednesday and Thursday afternoon, so now it was Friday. "Let's get settled class." Mrs. Coils said. The class got straight to work. After an hour, it was time to go.

"Yasmin," Dylan said. "How many more days until your CD hits stores?" The boys and the girls were walking to English class. "Ten more days." Yasmin said. "Awesome." Koby said. "Cloe." a voice said from behind. Cloe turned around and saw Veronica coming toward her. "What do you want and why are you on the tenth grade hall?" Cloe asked. "I wanted to tell you guys that I was sorry about last week." Veronica said. "Really?" Jade asked. "Yeah," Veronica said. "I'm sorry that you guys missed your group performance and Yasmin missed her solo performance." "It's okay," Cloe said. "We're sorry that we've been so mean to you." "It's cool," Veronica said. "I've made lots of friends." "Awesome." Yasmin said. "I'll see you guys later." Veronica said heading back toward the ninth grade hall. "Let's go before we're late." Eitan said. They all went to their English class and got to work.

"I'm so glad that today is the day of the Back To School Bash." Sasha said. The girls were walking to Chemisty class. "I know right," Cloe said. "And Yasmin's putting on a solo performance." "Stop trippin' guys." Yasmin said. The girls went to their Chemistry class. After Chemistry, they went to math, then finally, the school part of the day was over.

"We're almost done with the pizza." Yasmin said into the walkie talkie from the kitchen in the cafeteria. Sasha and Cloe were in the gym, putting on the finishing touches for the dance. "Hey girls." Yasmin's mom said. Sasha and Cloe looked up. "Hi Mrs. Montes," Jade said. "What's up?" "I bought your dresses to you." "You went by our houses?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," said Yasmin's mom. "Here." "Thank you." Sasha said taking the dresses. "Tell Yasmin I'll see her later." Yasmin's mom said. "Will do." Cloe said. She waved bye and then left. "Let's go Angel," Sasha said. "We're done here." "Yeah." Cloe said. She and Sasha walked back to the cafeteria. "Hey guys." Yasmin said brushing aside her long brown hair from her face. "Almost done here?" Cloe asked. "Yeah Angel," Jade said. "Just about." "We've cooked eight pizzas," Sasha said. "What happens if they're not all gone?" "Throw them away," Yasmin said. "They're certainly not gonna serve it for lunch." "No kidding." Sasha said. After a few minutes, Jade took out the last pizza and sat it on the counter. "I'm glad we kept the other ones warm." Cloe said. "Yeah." Sasha said. "Let's set up food and the DJ table, then get dressed." Yasmin suggested. "Okay." the others agreed. The girls set up the food and the DJ table, then went and got dressed.

"Ready?" Sasha asked. "Let's let them in." Cloe said. "Now." Yasmin said into the walkie talkie to Jade. "Copy." Jade said. The girls had set up and were ready. Jade was wearing a silver, sparkly, short halter dress. Cloe was wearing a baby blue sparkly short halter dress. Yasmin was wearing a white sparkly short dress. Sasha was wearing a cream colored sparkly short halter dress. Jade let all of the students in. All of them had on short dresses and suits. "Party's this way." Jade said smiling. She led all of the students to the gymnasium. The students entered and were amazed. Sasha was standing near all of the music, Yasmin was sitting on the stage near the microphone, and Cloe was standing over by the food and snacks. Sasha started the music and all of the students started dancing and chatting with friends. The Bratz all met in their girlfriend huddle and Yasmin said, "Let's do it." The girls put their hands in the middle, lifted them up in the air, and shouted, "B-F-F's!" "Yasmin," said Hannah as Yasmin turned around. "Wanna open up?" "Yeah." the crowd answered for her. Yasmin nodded and went up on stage. "Let's hear it for Yasmin." said Hannah. Yasmin took the microphone and the music started to You've Got It. Yasmin sang:

_You've got it hey_

_something like no one else_

_you can tell oh_

_you've got it, hey_

_the way that you sparkle and the way that you shine_

_got the look, attitude, guessin' you've got the style, it shows oh_

_the way ya talk, what ya do, and the way that you smile_

_you should know, oh oh_

_That you've got it hey_

_someting like no one else (no one)_

_you can tell oh (oh)_

_that you've got it hey_

_the way that you sparkle and the way that you shine (shine, oh ah oohh)_

_Ohhh, (oh) oh oh ooohh ohhh oohhh_

_Who you are, you're a star_

_'Cause your one of a kin_

_It's true (It's truue)_

_How ya make it look easy, everytime_

_Only yooouu, oh ah oohh_

_Express yourself this way (express yourself)_

_That way you know you should_

_You always seem to know how_

_To make it look so good (ohhh)_

_You've got it, oohh oohh, you know you've got it_

_yeah, yeah, you've got it, oohh oohh, ohh_

_What, whatcha do whatcha do how ya do _

_'Cause you've got it goin on and you know it's true_

_Check yourself, like no one else, _

_And you've got your own style and you wear it well_

_1 to the 2 to the 3 your a star_

_Everywhere you go you can stand apart_

_It's in the way you dress, always lookin' your best_

_It's showin' who you really are_

_Express yourself this way now (waay now)_

_The way you know you should (Know you should!)_

_You always seem to know how to make it look so good_

_Ohhh, ohhh ohhh_

_You've got it_

_Something like no one else (no one)_

_You can tell (ohhh)_

_That you've got it (yeah, yeah)_

_The way that you sparkle, the way that you shine (shine)_

_You've got it, you've got it_

_You're individual (oohh) you can tell (you've got it)_

_You've got it_

_And you make it look so good so right_

_Ohhh_

"You rock Yasmin." everyone said. "Thank you." Yasmin said. She got off of the stage and went over to Cloe and Jade. Sasha was DJ-ing "Now that was awesome." Jade said. "I'll say." Cloe agreed. "Amazing." said a voice from behind. Yasmin turned around and saw Dylan joined by the other boys. "Did you just say that?" Yasmin asked Dylan. "Yeah." Dylan said. "Are you sick," Yasmin asked. "You've never said anything nice to me." "Well," Dylan said. "That was an amazing performance." Yasmin gave him a hug. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." she said. "You're choking me." Dylan said. "Sorry." Yasmin said. "Let's go and rule the dance floor." Cloe said. Yasmin, Cloe, and Jade went to the middle of the dance floor. The Bratz's song, Wazz Up, was playing. "Rockin'." Cloe said. The girls danced and danced. After the song, they went and sat down. Sasha let Dylan take over and went over to her girls. "That was an amazing performance Pretty Princess." she said. "Thank you Sasha." Yasmin said. "Dylan even said that it was amazing." Jade said. "Is that boy sick?" Sasha asked "No," Cloe said. "He's actually being nice." "That's a first huh." Yasmin said. "Yeah." Sasha said. The girls talked and talked. After a while, Dylan said, "Alright students, time for the first slow song, it's by Selena, this it, I Could Fall In Love." He put the song on. Jade danced with Koby and Dylan came down and danced with Sasha. "We're alone." Yasmin said. "You're not for long," Cloe said. "Here comes Cameron and Eitan." "He explained everything to me Yasmin," Eitan said. "If he likes you, be happy with him and me and you will always be best friends." Yasmin smiled and gave Eitan a hug. "Now," Cameron said. "Will you dance with me?" "Sure." Yasmin said. Cameron took her hand and they danced together. Eitan danced with Cloe. After a few minutes, Cameron led Yasmin out into the hallway. "Yasmin," he said. "You remember when I asked you if it was okay to like another girl if I was dating Cloe?" "Yeah." Yasmin said. "That girl was you, but I didn't want to surprise you and ruin your friendship with Cloe and our friendship." Cameron said. "You didn't, me and Cloe will always be friends," Yasmin said. "But is that why you asked me to sit with you guys, and come to my rescue when I flipped off of my bike, and go to the park with you guys?" "Yeah," Cameron said. "I just wanted to spend lots of time with you, and when you flipped off the bike, I was scared that you weren't okay." "Really," Yasmin said. "That's so sweet." "Just like you are." Cameron said. To Yasmin's surprise, he leaned in and softly kissed her. 'I'm so not dreaming this time,' Yasmin thought. 'This is really happening.' Yasmin put her arms around his neck. The two just stood there, exploring eachother's mouthes with their tongues. When they were finally done, they went back inside. Cameron held Yasmin's hand. "Where were you two?" Jade and Sasha asked together. "Outside for a sec." Yasmin said. "Yeah," Jade said. "Playing tongue tennis." "Yeah," Cameron said. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go talk to Koby." "Later." the girls said. Cameron left and Cloe said, "I know you're happy." "Maybe." Yasmin said. The girls looked at her. "Okay," Yasmin said. "I'm happy." "That's our girl." Jade said. "Do we want Yasmin to do another performance?" Dylan asked. The students cheered and cheered. Yasmin went up on stage and took the microphone. The music started to They Don't Understand. Yasmin sang:

_Ohhhhhh_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm_

_The only one who gets me_

_It doesn't seem to matter what I say_

_Oooohhh_

_Sometimes I don't know why_

_No one sees what I see (I see)_

_No matter how many times I try to explain_

_They don't understand me_

_And I feel like I'm on my own (on my own)_

_They don't understand me_

_I look around, but I'm all alone_

_I show 'em but they can't see_

_It's like I'm talking to the wall_

_They don't understaaaaaaand meee_

_They don't get me at all_

_At all (they don't get me)_

_They don't get me at all_

_I'm not good at confidence_

_Anyone around me (around me)_

_It doesn't seem to matter what I do (oooohh)_

_Sometimes I just can't win_

_'Cause no one ever believes_

_No matter what I say, I can't get through_

_They don't understand me (no)_

_And I feel like I'm on my own (on my own)_

_They don't understand me (ohhh)_

_I look around but all alone (all alone)_

_I show 'em but they can't see (ohhh)_

_It's like I'm talking to that wall (to the wall)_

_They don't understaaand meee (oh ohhhh)_

_Don't get me all all all_

_At all all all_

_They don't get me at all all all_

_At aaaaaalllll_

_They don't understand me (no)_

_And I feel like I'm on my own (on my own)_

_They don't understand me_

_I look around but I'm all alone (oh yeah)_

_I'm show 'em but they can't see (they can't see)_

_It's like I'm talkin' to the wall (to the wall)_

_They don't understand me (ohh)_

_They don't get me at all (they don't get me)_

_At all_

_They don't get me all_

_At aaaaalllll_

"We love you Yasmin!" the students cheered. Yasmin took a bow and Dylan started the music back up again. Yasmin got off of the stage and went over to her friends. "Amazing again." they said. "Thank you." Yasmin said. The girls talked and talked. After a while, it was time for the Bratz to put on a group performance. "Come on Bratz." Veronica said. The Bratz went on stage and the music started to Bratitude. The girls sang:

_All:We got that Bratitude_

_It's not that attitude_

_We got that Bratitude_

_Yeah, come on_

_Yasmin: There's a voice inside of me_

_Set it free, set it free, set it free_

_And it lives way down deep in my soul_

_Let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Come with me on this ride_

_Sail with me through the skies_

_You can't hide, you can't hide, you can't hide_

_Everyone, listen up_

_All:They say my Bratitdue_

_It's just an attitude_

_Gotta take the latitude_

_To say that it's okay_

_It's not a platitude_

_To feel some Bratitude_

_So show your bratitude_

_To the world today_

_Yasmin: Express yourself, and ya see_

_Set it free, set it free, set it free_

_One on one, all together ya know_

_Let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Believe in all you are_

_Let ya spirit soar_

_There is power, go open the door_

_Now you know, listen up_

_All:Aye, aye, aye, aye_

_It's not that attitude_

_Aye, aye, aye, aye_

_It's not the platitude_

_Aye, aye, aye, aye_

_To feel some bratitude_

_Aye, aye, aye, aye_

_Bratitude_

_All:You know my bratitude (show me whatcha workin' with)_

_It's not that attitude (you got it like that)_

_Gotta take the latitude (come on)_

_To say that it's okay (yeah yeah)_

_It's not the platitude (show me whatcha workin' with)_

_To feel some Bratitude (you got it like that)_

_So show your bratitude (come on)_

_In each and every way_

_All: That's what we call bratitude_

_That's what we call bratitude_

_Jade:There is no difference_

_Who you are_

_No if's_

_No but's_

_No maybe's_

_Sasha:Just follow our lead_

_Be fearless_

_There's no limit_

_Don't you worry_

_Cloe:Rat-tat-tat-tat_

_Yasmin: The Bratz got you back_

_All:Ooohh, ooohh_

_Get up on your feet_

_Let's take it to the street_

_So everyone can meet_

_Today_

_We got it_

_We'll share it_

_We'll show it_

_Want the whole world to know it_

_We got it_

_We'll share it_

_We'll show it_

_Want the whole world to know it_

_All:They say my bratitude_

_Is just an attitude_

_Gotta take the latitude_

_To say that it's okay_

_It's not the platitude_

_To feel some Bratitude_

_So show your bratitude_

_To the world today_

_Bratitude in each and everyway, show your Bratitude to the world today_

_Yasmin: There's a voice deep inside of me_

_Set it free, set it free, set it free_

_One on one all together ya know_

_Let it go, let it go, let it go_

_All:B, Bratz that will be bringin'_

_R, Rhythm to be singin_

_A, Always keep it real_

_T, Together is the deal_

_I, It's all about what lives inside_

_T, true will always ride_

_UDE, Express yourself_

_Express yourself_

_All:Ridin' high with our bratitude_

_That is why we got Bratitude_

_We can fly with our bratitude_

_Don't deny we got bratitude_

_Ridin' high with our bratitude_

_That is why we got bratitude_

_We can fly with our bratitude_

_Don't deny that_

_We, got, bratitude_

_Tuuuu-uuuuu-uuuuuu-uuuuude Hey!_

The students cheered and cheered. The Bratz grabbed hands and took a bow. They got off of the stage and Dylan put the music back on. "That was amazing." Cameron said. He gave Yasmin a hug. Koby and Eitan followed him. "That was awesome girls." Koby said. "Thanks." Jade said. "Okay," Sasha said. "How about, we talk later, do the partying now." "Yeah." they all agreed. The girls got out on the dance floor and danced. They knew that they would be Best Friends Forever.

**THE**

**END**

The girls had a completely fun bash. A couple months later, Yasmin went to Ice Skating camp and won the National Ice Skating Championship. A couple more months later, her mother gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The Bratz girls finished up tenth grade with their boyfriends by their sides. Sasha & Dylan, Jade & Koby, Cloe & Eitan, and Yasmin & Cameron. After a while though, Sasha and Dylan broke up and Jade and Koby broke up.

The last chapter is up. Hope you like. Read and Review.


End file.
